


Come here, my friend

by Iris_Silver



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: 2x05, Francesco Pazzi, Gen, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici & Francesco Pazzi, M/M, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Silver/pseuds/Iris_Silver
Summary: Una piccola os ambientata durante la 2x05 quando Francesco arriva al Palazzo dei Medici per chiarirsi con Lorenzo, ma vengono interrotti da Bianca che entra in travaglio.





	Come here, my friend

**Author's Note:**

> Una piccola os ambientata durante la 2x05 quando Francesco arriva al Palazzo dei Medici per chiarirsi con Lorenzo, ma vengono interrotti da Bianca che entra in travaglio.   
> Nella serie (per ragioni storiche ovviamente) non abbiamo avuto il necessario chiarimento tra questi due, ma io me lo sono immaginata lo stesso.   
> A voi.

Le urla di Bianca si spensero dietro la porta chiusa pesantemente.  
Lorenzo fece qualche passo nella stanza, tendendo le mani verso il suo amico.  
“Francesco, ti prego, ascoltami, hai frainteso”  
Il giovane Pazzi si girò di scatto, gli occhi accesi di ira.  
“Così mi sarei immaginato tutto? Mio zio si sarebbe inventato ogni cosa? Io non ti credo più Lorenzo, non hai fatto altro che usarmi, non te ne è mai importato niente di me, eri disposto ad affossare il nome della mia famiglia pur di raggiungere i tuoi scopi.  
Tu mi disgusti.”  
Ogni parola era stata una coltellata sempre più profonda al cuore del Medici, i cui occhi ora pungevano per trattenere le lacrime.  
Lacrime di dolore perché stava perdendo il suo più caro amico.  
Lacrime di rabbia perché il suo nemico non aveva esitato un secondo a manipolare il suo stesso nipote e rivoltarglielo contro.  
Avanzò di un altro passo per ritrovarsi di fronte a Francesco, facendo incontrare i loro occhi, poi parlò cercando di nascondere il suo dolore: non voleva farsi vedere così.  
“Francesco. Ogni azione che ho compiuto nei tuoi confronti è sempre stata in buona fede, sempre mossa dalla fiducia e dall'affetto sincero che provo nei tuoi confronti. Siamo sempre stati amici, fin da bambini, e ora siamo fratelli, le nostre famiglie si sono finalmente unite grazie al matrimonio di Bianca e Guglielmo, grazie al loro figlio.”  
Lorenzo volse lo sguardo verso il soffitto, verso la camera di sua sorella, poi si allontanò per iniziare a camminare nervoso su e giù per la stanza, riprendendo il discorso: “Tuo zio ha ragione su una cosa: ho fatto venire io Novella a Firenze, perché speravo di darla in sposa a Giuliano. Ma tu lo sai come è fatto mio fratello, non si priverebbe mai della sua libertà, nemmeno a costo del buon nome della famiglia…” a queste parole, dette in tono così sconsolato, Francesco ebbe un moto di tenerezza verso quel giovane ragazzo che reggeva su di sé l'intero peso di una città, ma era ancora troppo arrabbiato e confuso per avvicinarsi.  
“Così da un lato avevo Giuliano che rischiava di mettere a repentaglio l'alleanza con Venezia e dall'altro avevo Clarice che mi aveva fatto notare quanta complicità avevate avuto tu e la giovane Foscari , fin dal primo incontro. Ho pensato che lei avrebbe potuto giovarti, che avrebbe potuto portare un po’ di gioia e serenità nella tua vita… mai le ho chiesto di spiarti o di riferirmi delle informazioni su di te e mai lei lo ha ha fatto. Tutto ciò che ho fatto l'ho fatto per te e la tua felicità.  
Io ti voglio bene Francesco, sei mio fratello” concluse tornando di fronte all'altro ragazzo, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle per dare più enfasi alle sue parole.  
Gli occhi di Francesco si riempirono di lacrime e il ragazzo abbasso la testa vergognandosi di se stesso: “Perdonami - la voce ridotta a un flebile flebile sussurro rotto dal pianto - perdonami per aver dubitato di te e del tuo buon cuore, non sono degno del tuo affetto. Mio zio ormai mi ha avvelenato! Sono destinato a far marcire ogni cosa che tocco, a distruggere…”  
Il Medici rafforzò la presa sulle spalle dell'amico, sperando di potersi specchiare nei suoi occhi, ma l'altro sembrava non aver intenzione di alzare lo sguardo.  
“No Francesco, tu hai sempre avuto un anima luminosa e Jacopo non riuscirà a intaccarla, fidati di me. Insieme potremo fare del buono e portare Firenze nella luce, nella pace. Insieme possiamo farcela.”  
“…Grazie Lorenzo, sei l'unico a credere in me”  
La risposta arrivò senza esitazione e con un alzata di spalle, come fosse l'affermazione più ovvia e banale del mondo: “Io ti voglio bene.”  
“Lo so” fu tutto ciò che Francesco riuscì a dire prima di stringersi contro il corpo di Lorenzo e nascondere il viso nel suo collo, per poi far uscire un flebile e soffocato: “anche io”.  
Il futuro principe sorrise di tenerezza e gioia, guardando la finestra illuminata davanti a se’, poi chiuse gli occhi celesti, immergendo il viso nell'incavo del collo di Francesco, beandosi di quel contatto.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Spero che qualcuno sia arrivato fin qui, vi ringrazio infinitamente per averlo fatto ma io avevo BISOGNO di questo chiarimento, non accetto che si siano separati per un motivo così stupido!
> 
> Eeee niente: fine dello sclero, sta sera c'è il finale di stagione e io sto già piangendo, CIAO


End file.
